Who Are They?
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: What happens when the Twilight characters step into the world of FAYZ and meet all the Gone characters. No BELLA, sorry to all you Bella-lovers out there. This is NOT A SLASH.
1. Help Me

**Sorry, it took me awhile to update, but here is the next chapter.**

**Sam**

I hear a knock at my door, and wonder who could be knocking at my door like at a time like this. Of course I don't know the time, but it has been dark for a long time, so I'm gonna guess it's around midnight. Astrid would probably know if she was here, that brings back to many painful memories, so I decide to turn my attention back to the door. I go downstairs, careful to not wake up Dekka, who I share a boathouse with. Unfortunately no such luck. "Who's knocking on the door?" she asked as she yawns. "I don't know." I reply. The knock comes again, but this time louder and harder. 'I'm coming." I practically yell.

I go to the door, with Dekka right behind me and open it up a little and peak through the crack. I'm surprise to see who's on the other side of the door that I back up and step on Dekka. "Ow." she says. "Sorry" I say half-heartedly. I close the door, and put my back against it, as if the thing on the other side of the door will kill us if I don't, and he just might. "Who is it?" Dekka ask. "It's Caine." I say blankly.

Instead of opening the door I talk loud enough so that he can hear me. "What do you want Caine?" "I need to talk to you. It's something very important." I hear him say. "If it's about Diana, she came over here on her own will, I didn't force or ask her to." I say "It's … It's not about her." I hear something in his voice when he says that, but I just can't put my finger on it. "Then what is it." I say, thinking it was too late to be having long conversations with a person who hates you.

"Let me in and I'll tell you." "How do I know, you won't kill me." I reply self-cautiously. Noticing for the first time Dekka, hasn't said anything yet, but this was how she usually acted like now, ever since after the time she was about to die from those bugs.

"You don't." I can practically see him smirking when he says that. I unlock the door and open it, stepping aside to let him through. "Ok now you are in, so spill, I don't have all night." "New people have come to Perido Beach and two of them appear to be adults." I freeze and notice Dekka has too. "Maybe it's just an illusion, the Gaiphage is trying to play on us." I reply. "No, they are real all right and I need your help," he says "and Diana." he says in a whisper.

Why would he need Diana, then it clicks, he probably wants her to "read" there powers. "Ok I'll come and I'll bring her too, we might as well bring Toto, just in case they lie. But first I have to sleep, you're welcome to stay on the couch, but don't try anything shady." Dekka and I go back upstairs to our bedrooms as Caine lies on the couch, without another word. Before I fall asleep, the last thought that goes through my head is that _Wow, who would have thought Caine would ask ME for help. Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

**I know another short chapter, but I promise to make it longer in the next chapters.**


	2. Disappear

**All rights belong to Michael Grant and the girl who wrote Twilight (sorry I forgot her name). I'm not huge fan of TWILIGHT, but I have watched it before and the kids gaining powers in Gone reminded me of how new vampires get power. This is a story in which the Twilight characters, excluding Bella, visit the Gone world.**

**Edward:**

"Everyone in the living room now." I hear Esme called. I wondered what she wanted, but when I tried to read her mind all I could hear was the song "If you're happy and you know it." Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later. I head downstairs, to find Esme and Carlisle waiting in the living room. I'm the first to get there and everyone else soon follows.

"Well as you know it's been a long time since we did any real family activity, like playing baseball." Get to the point Carlisle, I thought to myself. I tried my luck with him and tried to read his thoughts, it was a success. Apparently, we were going on some "running" trip to Perido Beach. "I think we should go on a little trip, I'm not going to tell you where but it will be fun. Don't worry Edward, we'll be back before Bella." Carlisle continued.

I thought about the place we were going, Perido Beach, was that even a real place I have never heard of it and that's saying something considering how long I have been living. Another thing was that we were visiting a BEACH that practically spells out sunny. What is Esme and Carlisle thinking, going to beach where there would be a lot of people and our secret can possibly be exposed.

I was about to say something, until I was interrupted by Alice. "I just had a vision." she said. "What was it about?" I asked. "I can't really tell." she replied. "Did it involve the wolves?" Rosalie said with a growl. "No it wasn't completely blank, like it would normally be, it was just burry." Alice said.

"Maybe we shouldn't go on the-." Carlisle didn't get to finish his sentence, because he just disappeared, then Esme, then Rosalie and Emmet, then Alice and Jasper. The only thought that went through my head was W_hat the heck just happened? _Then I disappeared too.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but next chapter will be longer. Up next, the Gone kids' perspective. **


	3. Are You Ready

**I'm losing interest in this story, but I'll try to continue it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I yawn as I get up from my bed. Slowly as my mind starts to wake up, I remember the events of the night before. I groan in frustration as I make my way to Dekka's room. She's sitting on her bed and doing nothing.

"Hey Dekka, do you want to come to Perido Beach with us?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything, she just keeps staring out the window. "Ok I'll take that as a no. Well bye and stay safe." I tell her and then leave.

I head downstairs and see Caine just getting up "I'll be right back." I tell him. I head outside to find Edilio, who happens to be by the lake. "Hey man, do you mind watching over the town, while I'm away?" I ask him

"No, I can't do that again." he says. "Please, just this once and I'll be back as soon as possible." I pleaded. He looks hesitant. "Please." I say again. "Ok fine, but you owe me." he finally says. "Thanks." I leave and head back to my boathouse.

"Ok. Let's go." I tell Caine.

"Wait aren't we suppose to get Diana," he says "and Toto too." he adds on quickly.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I think it would be better if I get Diana and you get Toto."

"Well ok-k…ok."

*20 minutes later*

I see Caine standing with Toto and the first thing he tells me is "Where's Diana?"

"Oh I forgot she couldn't come, because she's preg- having her time of month. You know girl things." I give him a nervous laugh. It's a good thing Toto didn't hear or he would of told the truth.

I totally forgot that Diana wouldn't be able to come on the trip, because she was pregnant and I almost let it slip to Caine too. Wow I'm just not myself today.

"Ok, so are we ready?" I ask them.

"Yes." Caine says

"It's true he does believe he's ready to go." Toto said.

It was then that I realize I was going to be spending about a day with just Caine and Toto. Let me rephrase that; I was going to spend a day with a guy who tried to kill me and the most annoying person ever. Could my life get any better?

* * *

><p><strong>Up next Caine's and Toto's point of view<strong>


	4. Burn Them

**I think I'm going to make this story four chapters, because in all honesty I'm getting tired of writing this. So this is going to be rushed. Oh and I lied about the Toto point of view. **

* * *

><p><strong>Caine<strong>

After long arguments with Sam and annoying commentary from Toto, we finally arrived at Perido Beach. There was a bunch of kids in a group, the same place they were when I left. Bunch of lazy kids, just because random adults appear they decide to lack off and just stare at them.

"Make through, make though, your king is coming through!" I shout, while kids move out the way, some gasp as they see Sam behind me.

I look at down at the newcomers that we tie to chairs.

"What are you?" Sam comes up and asks them.

"What do you mean what are we? We are obviously people like you?" the beautiful blonde girl said.

"That is not true." Toto says.

"What are you suppose to be, some sort of truth-telling freak." the buff guy said.

"Yes, yes I am." Toto replied.

"You got to be kidding me." The buff guy said.

"Fine if you won't tell us what you are, we're going to have to guess what you are. We got all day anyway." I said.

*2 hours later of guessing*

"Are you illusion freak?" I ask them

"No." The adult man says.

"They are telling the truth." Toto says.

"Are you a vampire?" Sam asked. I look at him like he had lost his mind. Vampires don't exist. I am about to say something to him when he interrupts me and says "Let them answer, no idea is a bad idea."

Yea except for that idea, I think to myself.

"No." They answer. I am about to tell Sam that I was right and that he was wrong but I was interrupted again.

"That is a lie." Toto says. Everyone mouths hang open.

"Are you sure Toto?" I say.

"Toto doesn't lie." he replies.

"We have to burn them." someone from the crowd shouts and everyone starts agreeing. I look to Sam and Sam looks back at me.

"Well if they are vampires and vampires drink blood, they'll probably kill us, so we have to kill them first." Sam tells me and I nod with his suggestion, it's the most logical.

"Okay someone get a fire starting." I say.

"Wait we ar-" The vampires start to say, but everyone ignores them. Immediately there's a fire burning and use my telekinesis to rise up the vampires and bring them to the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this story is really OOC and rushed, but I really want to get this story finished.<strong>


	5. Baseball Game

**This is the last chapter that I'm writing for this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

"Nooo! We don't drink human blood!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Are you ok?" Esme says rushing to my side.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were making an announcement and then you dosed off and the next thing I know you are screaming." She tells me.

"We were at this weird place called Perido Beach and they try to burn us." I say and I hear a laughter that I immediately know belongs to Emmet.

"Edward why would we go to a beach, you know we can't stay in the sun." Carlisle says.

"That's what I said, but you insisted on us going there and then we disappeared."

I reply.

"The only thing I wanted us to do was go play baseball, you must have had a bad dream." Carlisle says. Everyone gets up and leave the room to get ready.

Yea, I probably had a bad dream, but something inside me said that Perido Beach was real just in another world.

Weird right, whatever, I shake it off and get ready to play some baseball.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I'm done with this sad-excuse for a story. I hate this story soo much, which is weird since I created it, but I lost my passion for it, and you know how that goes.<strong>


End file.
